In the Blink of an Eye
by ElephantShoe
Summary: So much can change in the blink of an eye. But is it for the better or worst? Would it set me free or end me life all together? Jasper/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes in the worst of situations a new greater beginning can be presented to us. That is something I was going to learn. Eventually. But before the good things come disaster must have its way first, to prove ourselves worthy of the new.


	2. Chapter 1: New start

**Chapter 1: New start**

Driving down the highway, towards my new home, I watched the last of the days light vanish from the sky. Luckily for me it wasn't raining, like the last time I'd come down. I had come down a few times over the last couple of months, bringing some of my tings each time. It was raining every time too, but I had an umbrella in the car, so I survived it.

I've always feared the rain, that's why no one understands my decision to move to Forks Washington, which was under a near-constant cover of clouds and rain. But that's the very reason why – the rain – I wanted to get over my stupid fear once and for all.

I'd grown up with the words of Hannah saying that we shouldn't hide from our fears, but take them head on. That was the only way we could move on with our lives. Who is Hannah you might be asking? Well, she was the main care taker up in the orphanage in Vancouver. She was like a mother to me, a mother I had recently lost. Hannah had become very sick, and last January it finally became too much and she passed away. My biological parents had died when I was about five years old.

The memory of that night is a bit fizzy, but the things I do remember haunt me every night. Doctors think my fear comes from that night because it had been raining then. But I knew it was something else, something like seeing their killer. I never told the doctors that though, they believed that they had died in a car crash. If I told them that I had seen the killer, who had rock hard cold skin and bright crimson eyes, which would end with me in a mental hospital. Thinking about that night, made me subconsciously start rubbing the long scar across my stomach, the only token their killer left me.

The fear of rain was so bad in the beginning that I would have a panic attack, later on the worse that would happen was hyperventilating and now I can walk in the rain with an umbrella at all times of course. I wasn't that that better yet, but hopefully soon.

I sighed as I pass the sign that said "Welcome to Forks", happy to almost be there. I've been driving all day and I was ready to get out of this car no matter how much I loved it. It's a Toyota Prius – the highlander – in silver. Today – or tonight – is Sunday, so tomorrow is my first day of school. I'm going to be a junior, but will be taking some senior classes, because I got some of my credits during summer classes.

Finally driving through the town, to the outskirts, I turn onto a small path into the woods. It's a small brown, two story house, covered in ivy vines. It has a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, one master bedroom and two spare rooms. Turning into the drive way on the right side of the house, and turned off the car.

I reached over to the passenger seat, grabbing my green messenger bag and doing up my blue jacket. Opening the car door I dragged my way towards my new home. The boxes in the car would be brought in another time. It's late and I have other things to do. Fishing my keys out of my pocket, I opened the door and closed it behind me. There is boxes everywhere, containing things for the kitchen and living room. Upstairs was pretty much already unpacked.

I waved my way through the front room and up the stairs towards my bedroom. It's situated on the North side of the house facing the front of the house. My new room was a pretty good seize. The walls are currently white because I still can't pick a colour. I have a queen seize bed up against the wall with the window overlooking the front yard, and a black desk on the same wall as the door opposite the bed. On the right side of the room is my closet and on the left side is my currently empty bookshelf.

I'm too tired to go looking for some pajamas so I just strip off my jacket, grey sweater, black pants and wife beater and my grey knee high boots, and leave on just my under clothes.

Sitting on my bed – note to self; buy some new sheets other than these white ones – I take out my lab top out of my messenger bag. I promised Holly I would send her the work I had done when I got to the house. Holly is my boss and the creator of "Kit n' Kaboodle magazine" which means "everything" because the magazine covers all subjects. All I have left to do is some revisions and spell check and send it to her for the next issue. I've worked for the magazine since the beginning of high school. Holly use to volunteer at the orphanage and when she saw my writing skills gave me the job. She sends me subject she wants me to do research on and write a story about it or send me already written stories to correct because I'm very good at finding errors. After sending the e-mail I settle into bed and wait for sleep, just as the rain starts to por.

"Well this is what you wanted Alana" I whisper to myself as sleep drags me under.

_Jasper's POV._

I was standing at the wall length window in the living room watching as the sun rose in the sky, announcing the start of another day of my immortality. The family was scattered around the house doing whatever they usually did before heading to school or work in Carlisle case.

In my opinion school was useless, mine numbing torcher that we repeat every decade. But we had to do it if we wanted to stay in one place for a longer period of time, so we posed as high school kids and Carlisle and Esme as our adopted parents.

Things were so much simpler in the beginning years of my second life, feed off humans, and avoid getting killed and move on to the next location. No pretending to be humane, no humane props, and no repeating high school. But I would never return to my old life in a million years. All the violence, killing, and constant guilt from all the innocent people I killed. Here I had a family, people that cared about my safety and wellbeing and absolutely no one trying to use me for my gift and nothing else.

I can feel and control others emotions. It can be useful in situations like when a group of people are angry, I can calm them down or if someone is feeling sad I can cheer them up. I don't like to use it very often though, I don't like to control others and take away their free will. I know too much how that can feel.

My gift can also have a lot of down sides as well, like right now with the lust coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

Emmett is very much like a brother to me but can be very over bearing and loud, always speaking his mind even if it was at the wrong time.

Rosalie and I pose as twins, which is fitting because; even though she acted cold and bitchy I know she could be sweet and caring and has a soft spot for me. All the women in our family do. My theory is that because of my horrible past they feel the need to protect me and help me adapt to the diet as best as I can. The guys say that it's my accent that as them swooning. I had to smile when they said that. It could explain why there always trying to get me to talk more and come out of my box.

"Jasper! There you are!" an angelic voice yelled running down the stairs.

Turning around I find my sister Alice with her usual exited expression. For someone her seize she always seemed to be bouncing around and causing trouble.

Alice had been the one who had found me in Philadelphia 1948, and brought me to my new family and life style. We are very close, and I love her and couldn't ask for a better sister.

"You were looking for me?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course I was. I wanted to talk to you" as she said this, a wave of mischief rolled off her.

"What are you planning, Ali?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She just waved her hand, blowing off my question and dragged me to the couch.

"Did you hear about the new students coming to school today?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I had heard about the new students coming today, it had been the talk of the town for weeks. The first one is the chief's daughter Isabella Swan, who lives – or did live – with her mother in Phoenix. The other girl is more of a new comer because she doesn't have any family here and no one really knows anything about her. I think her name is Alana Willowby, and they're both juniors. But why is Alice asking this? Sensing my confusion Alice said

"I've seen something in your future."

"Involving the new girls?" I asked. She nodded.

As the pieces of the puzzle started to fit together my shoulders hunched and I let my head fall forward into my hands. Only one thing could happen involving my an humane. One horrible outcome.

"You see my hurting them?" I ask in a broken whisper.

"Hurt who?" Rosalie's voice through the living room. I hadn't heard her come downstairs.

"Alice sees something in Jaspers future involving the new girls" Edward answered her. Hadn't heard him either.

"Oh, Jasper!" Rose cried wrapping her arms around me.

I couldn't feel them though, because all I could think about was that I was a failure. I thought I was doing so good, how could I slip? Would the family still want me here? What would I do then, go where?

"We would always want you here" Edward murmured from the kitchen door way.

I looked up to see Edwards's sober face. Damn mind reading vampire is always good at hiding his emotions, but I can still feel the underlying worry coming from him. It was hard to feel with Rose's emotions overwhelming me. Edward smiled at that thought.

"I never said you were going to attack or hurt one of them. I just said your future involes them." Alice murmured from beside me. Four pairs of eyes were on her at once.

"It doesn't always have to be the worst outcome" Alice defended herself.

"Did you acutely see him hurting them?" Rosalie asked. I cringed at the image forming in my mind. Me, holding the body of some faceless girl, her blood coting my lips.

"No, I just see it changing and affecting him someway" Alice shrugged.

"That's great!" Emmett boomed. "It means he might not kill her" always blunt.

"Right, so we will just stay close and keep an eye on him" Rose said more to herself than anyone else. "I have Spanish with him so I can walk him to his Biology and his Math. Emmett can walk him to lunch, than Alice can take him to History and English" she concluded

I hated when they talked about me like I wasn't in the room. And when they assign me babysitters for the day. It made me feel so weak and uncontrolled, like some sort of animal.

"Well, we better get going if we don't want to be late" Edward observed, walking out the door Emmett on his heels.

"Come on Jazz, let's go" Rose sighed walking out the door as well.

I sighed as well knowing today was going to be a long one.

"We don't have to go to school, just stay home and avoid it" Alice said softly beside me.

"No, I'm going to have to face it sooner or later" I said walking out the door to the car, hoping today wouldn't end with one less life in the world. Another life, soul and blood on my hands.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange encounters

**YAY! It's chapter 2 already! Sorry if I'm slow with updating, I have lots of things going on right now. Also if you were reading my story than couldn't find it, it's because for some reason the site deleted it. Let's hope it doesn't happen again! **

**P.S. I also now have a photo bucket account with photo for the story, so please check it out on my profile. **

**P.S. again- I don't own anything Twilight, only my OC Alana Willowby and the plot of her story. (I forgot to do this last time)**

**Chapter 2: Strange encounters **

Waking up this morning seemed like more of a burden than anything. Even if I was well rested, which is surprising with the constant rain last night, I wanted nothing more than to curl back into bed. Today was my first day of school though, so I had to wake up and face the day.

Padding my feet across the cold wood floors I make my way towards my closet. I've only unpacked five or so outfits, so the choice is very limited.

I feel like it's a black and red day, so I choose a simple black knee high dress and a pair of red tights. I put my strange auburn-red hair in waves of loose curls and applied only a cot of red lipstick. I accessorised my outfit with a pair of black rock, dangling earrings and a pair of black lace up high heel boots.

Heading down stairs, I notice that it had taken longer than I thought to get ready so I would have to skip breakfast if I wanted to get to school on time. What a great start to my first day.

Seeing the cold weather outside, I throw on my white button up jacket and, scarf and matching red leather gloves. Walking up to one of the boxes by the door, I look through my large collection of umbrellas. One good thing about being afraid of the rain is having a large collection of unique umbrellas. I pick a red with white polka dots umbrella and make my way outside to the car.

I relish in the quiet of the morning, as I make my way down the main road of the town hoping to find Forks High school, but it also leaves me time to think.

What if this was a bad idea and I should have stayed up in Vancouver? Maybe I should have moved to Seattle instead, it is the reason I'm here. "Kit n' Kaboodle magazine" had just relocated on of their offices there and Holly wanted me to be closer so I could see how the new manager was doing. For some reason tough I felt the need to move to Forks instead of Seattle.

Maybe I'm going crazy, what sensible person makes decisions based on a feeling?

Oh god, what if I'm over dressed, this is a small town!

My theory is confirmed when I drive into the school parking lot and I see a bunch of brown and black rain coats.

I also notice my car might be a little out of place too, because all I see is old hand me-down cars. The nicest one there was a silver Volvo, which stood out.

Parking beside an old blue Toyota that looked like it would fall apart at any moment I step out, opening my umbrella in the process and made my way to the clearly marked front office, ignoring the curious looks I got from other students.

As I wrapped my hand around the door to the front office, I felt the strange need to look behind me. Listening to the feeling for who knows what reason I sneak a look over my shoulder.

Scanning the parking lot I don't notice anything out of the ordinary in tell I spot three of the most beautiful people I've ever seen standing by the silver Volvo I saw earlier.

The first girl was a tall blond with a body that would make any girl in a ten mile radius jealous. Her hair was wavy to about her lower back and had sharp facial features. Wrapped around her waist was the arm of a tall guy that looked like he was a weight lifter in the past. He had dark curly hair and his dimples were visible as he smiled towards their third companion.

He was taller and leaner than the first guy, with medium length honey blond hair. I could see the underlying muscles, like the ones you would see on a runner or a swimmer. Also, even from this distance I could see he looked older than any high school student and the constant masked pain showing on his features and posture.

Suddenly, like he could feel my starring he looked in my direction and ignoring whatever humours thing his friend was saying, locked eyes with me. I felt myself gasp. His eyes, whatever colour they were, I couldn't tell from this distance, held so many emotions. I could see curiosity, pain, hesitation and the strangest of all, fear.

Why was this beautiful boy frightened? And why did I feel the need to protect him from this danger? Leaning forward, like it would answer these questions, I became more lost in the eyes that held me captive.

The girl beside him grabbed his arm, making him look away almost reluctantly so and releasing me from the imprisonment his eyes had on me. Shaking my head to clear it I made my way into the office.

Inside there was a red-haired woman, in a t-shirt and jeans, showing a piece of paper to a girl with her back towards me. She was in a large black coat that resembled a biohazard suit and as I entered turned to face me. She had small rounded features, chocolate brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair.

"Can I help you?" the red-haired women asked.

"Um. I'm Alana Willowby" I said nervously.

"Oh! Yes, I was wondering when you would get here. Come here." She waved me forward.

I slowly walked towards the desk, feeling very awkward with the situation. The girl gave me a shy smile and turned towards the red-haired woman as well.

"Isabella, Alana. Alana, Isabella. Today is both yours first day and you're both juniors, so maybe you can help each other out." She explained. "Here's your schedule and papers you have to get signed and return here at the end of the day Alana, and you two better go or you'll be late." She handed me my schedule and papers and we quickly made our way outside.

Looking down at my schedule I see I have English first followed by twelfth grade Spanish. My third period is a spare, and then I have Art, followed by Lunch. Sixth period is twelfth grade History, then end the day with Gym.

"So you just moved here?" a small voice said beside me.

I looked over to see Isabella trying to keep up with my fast pace. I slow down right away, I forgot she was beside me she's so quiet.

"Ya, I just got here yesterday." I answered.

"Where are you from?"

"I grew up in an orphanage in Vancouver" I said honestly, I didn't care if people knew where I grew up, I think it helped shape who I am. "Where are you from Isabella?" I questioned.

"Bella" she corrected. "I lived with my mom in Phoenix, but she got re-married so I came here to spend some time with Ch-my dad" she explained.

I just nodded in understanding. Was the divorce hard on her, I wondered. Or did she not like the guy her mom married or did her mom send her here so she could spend time with her dad?

"Well, hopefully we'll have some classes together" I changed the question.

"Ya, what class do you have first?" she asked. The more she talked the more she came out of her shell.

"I have English, you?"

"Me, too" she answered, relief flooding her features. Probably glad she won't be alone.

We quickly made our way to English in building "3", which was located behind the cafeteria. Students were already making their way inside when we got there.

The class room was small with hooks where the other students were hanging up their coats. We copied their actions and made our way the front of the class. A tall balding guy introduced as signed our papers and sent us to the two empty seats at the back of the class.

Even if we were at the back at the class, that didn't stop the other students from staring at us uncomfortably.

I hope all the classes aren't like this or it's going to be a long day.

_Jasper's P.O.V_

The drive to school was filled with tensing, with everyone wondering how today would turn out. By the time we got to school I was ready to curl up into a ball from all the emotion's hitting me. In the rear-view mirror Edward gave me a sympathetic smile, probably having the same troubles with everyone's thoughts.

We arrived later than usual so once we got there every on split up to go to their class, besides Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie because she was my babysitter in tells third period and Emmett because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Rosalie.

"So, anything interesting going on in Spanish class today?" Emmett asked, probably trying to distract Rose from the anxiety rolling off her at the moment.

"Well, we have an essay due today. Oh! And there is this humane girl that might ruin all the work Jasper has been doing" Rose snapped.

I rolled my eyes at her. She always knew how to over react. Oh, but I did forget about the essay due today, which I left in the car.

Sighing I turn to the direction of the parking lot and back track to the car.

"Where are you going?" Rose asks suspiciously.

"To the car, I forgot my essay" I answered not stopping.

"We're coming with you" Rose declared, dragging Emmett along with her.

I sighed; I couldn't even be trusted to walk to the car alone. In the parking lot more student were arriving, causing my throat to burn with thirst. Ignoring it I made my through the crowd of students who kept a safe distance. No one got to close to the Cullen family.

After grabbing my essay from the back seat I climbed out in time to see a Prius pull into the lot. It must be one of the new girls; no one else had such a nice car here.

When the door of the car opened, the first thing we saw was a red with white polka dot umbrella, followed by a girl with auburn-red hair. She was about 5'8 with an hourglass figure and hidden muscles, so they weren't visible but were still there.

As she walked across the parking lot I could see her taking extra precaution to not let the rain hit her. If one drop hit her a wave of fear rolled off her.

I looked over to see Rosalie glaring at her with hate in her eyes and Emmett smirking at me with mischief rolling off him. I raised an eye brow in question.

"Well" he said smoothly. "If you do kill her, you'll have a pretty face too look at" he laughed

"Emmett" Rosalie hissed.

I rolled my eyes at his behaviour and turned to look behind me. There stood the girl with her hand around the door handle to the office staring straight at me. When our eyes locked and I was lost in a sea of blue-grey and silver.

Was this Isabella or Alana? Will I kill her or the other one? How could one girl possibly be the down fall of all the work I've done over the years. Would the family still want me if I slipped and killed her?

Fear consumed my body at the thought of being alone. It's every vampire worst fear; to be alone for the rest of their immortality.

I suddenly feel a wave of protective feelings hit me. I concentrated to see it was coming from the auburn haired girl. What did she want to protect so badly? She started leaning forward towards me, almost in a daze. Did she want to protect me? Why!

Feeling a tug on my arm I look back to see Rosalie looking at me worriedly.

"Come on Jasper, or we'll be late for class" she says softly.

I nodded stiffly, still confused by the emotions coming off the girl towards me. As we made our way back to the school, I looked back to the office to see the girl had disappeared. Hopefully if I ignored her nothing bad would happen.

But then why did I feel the need to get closer to her?


	4. Chapter 3: Rude and Confused

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was on a trip last week and when I got back I was tired. Also my friend got me reading a really good fan fiction about Fred Weasley and Luna Lovegood called: Of Pranks and Nargles****. It's worth a read.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile called Edward's new love? I don't like Bella so I want him to end up with someone else. Vote for your favorite!**

**P.S. again sorry for taking so long, and happy – late – Canada day!**

**P.S. – again – this is my longest chapter yet!**

**Chapter 3: Rude and Confused **

English was bad but Spanish was worse, if that's even possible. When I had gotten there, Mr. Barker my Spanish teacher had felt the need to explain to the class why I was there. So after a short explanation of how I took a summer class to skip a level he let me go to my seat, which was placed directly in the middle of the class room. I had awed, confused and blank stares coming at me from every direction for the rest of the hour.

After class I had a free period, so I spent it trying to memorising the route to and from classes. Passing one of the windows of building "2", I noticed the two guys from earlier inside.

In the parking lot I could tell that they were good looking, but in a room surrounded by other students they looked like Gods. With their perfect complexion and great body and posture compared to their awkward, acne covered piers.

But looking at the two I personally thought the blond one was much better looking than the brown haired one. I noticed he had the same pain filled face, which caused the same feelings of need to protect him to fill me once again.

As if feeling my stares once again he turned to the window with a scowl, which quickly turned to a glare when he met my gaze. Fear and embarrassment washed over me and I scurried my way away from the window.

School wasn't going as well as I hoped. Maybe I shouldn't have moved down here. One good thing that I did discover was fourth period Art with Miss. Foster.

She was a shorter, rounded middle aged woman with long curly dark hair. She had soft gentle features and a welcoming smile. She hadn't done anything special or magnificent, just made us copy down notes for our next section-photography. But she hadn't singled me or called everyone's attention to me, just treated me like everyone else. You could tell by the way she spoke and explained things to us she had a true passion for what she did.

I had found a favorite class and teacher, and was starting to like the school- just a little. At the end of class I met a girl named Angela, who was shorter with long brown hair. She was slightly shy but just has sweet and offered to sit with her and her friends. We walked in comfortable silences, which was lost when we got to the table an everyone became interested in asking me questions. I kept most of my answers short and simple, and the questions soon stopped.

I sat beside Angela and a boy named Ben who went into a long explanation of the plot line of his comic book when I asked him what he was reading.

I noticed Isabella - Bella – was sitting on the other side of Angela with another girl and was staring at a table across the cafeteria. Looking in the same direction I notice the tree people from the parking lot, plus two others.

The first was a smaller girl that was thin and pixie-like, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

The other one was lanky, less bulky, than the other two guys. He had untidy, bronze-colored and seemed younger than the others.

Suddenly the small pixie-like girl got up and walked-no danced-away from the table with a tray of untouched food and out of the cafeteria. As if she regained function of her mouth Bella turned to her friend.

"Who are**they**?" she asked in awe.

Her friend looked over to see who she meant, when the bronze hair looked over as if someone had called his name. He caught the girls' eye, and then Bella's and quickly looked away. Both girls blushed and looked down at the table. Ugh. Giggling and blushing from one look from a cute guy. Way to represent women. Insert sarcasm.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath in a giggle.

They were all older names not usually found nowadays, like something your grandparents would be called. I wonder which one was the honey-blond boy. The bronze-haired boy was now ripping parts of a bagel and moving his lips, not like he was eating but talking very lowly.

Suddenly the one who was ripping apart his bagel turned his stare to me. His brows pinched together in concentration, then turned back to his family.

"They are . . . very nice-looking" Bella stated.

"Yes!" her friend giggled again. "They're together though - Emmett and Rosalie, I mean. We thought Jasper and Alice was a thing but they never showed anything but a brother sister connection. But I mean they **live** together." Her voice held shock and an underlying disgust.

For me, this new wasn't strange or shocking. Growing up in an orphanage you weren't related to anyone so it was normal to have a couple or two in the house. Instead of the obvious disgust Bella's friend held, I felt pity for them, because they were looked at in a different way, just because they were with the person they care about.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" Bella asked. "They don't look related . . . ."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children." she explained.

So his name was Jasper? It scared me how much I liked it.

"They look a little old for foster children"

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything" Bella added.

"I guess so," her friend admitted with a shrug. Probably jealous of the family I thought. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added.

I felt anger shot down my spine. How dare she say that! Just because she's jealous doesn't mean she can say stuff like that. And even if it's true, she shouldn't be gossiping about it! It's none of her business. How can she act like such a snobby bitc- ?

"Are you ok Alana?" I heard Angela say from my side.

Turning my glare away from the girl, I look to Angela with a tight smile and nod.

"Ya, I'm just going to go to my next class" I grounded out.

"But you've barely eaten" she said pointing to my barely touched food.

"Not hungry." I answered leaving the table before she could say something else.

From the corner of my eye I could see the Cullen table and a perfect view of the blond boy's face. **Jasper, **as I now know him who was gripping the table tightly and had yet another confused look on his face. Was he always this confused or do I just look at him when he thinks of something confusing? Well whatever the reason is it's none of my business.

Walking throw the empty hallways, I make my way towards my next class, twelfth grade History. It's one of my favorite subjects; I mean all these amazing events or things people did in the past that still affect us now? Who wouldn't want to learn about that?

Ok, maybe not everyone, but I enjoy it.

The class room had three rows of tables with two seats at each. The only other objects in the room were the teacher's desk, the board and the history books place on each spot. After getting the teacher to sign my paper, I sit at my assigned seat at the very back and watched the slow trickle of student enter the class.

I was so dazed out in my own thoughts I didn't notice someone sit beside me in tell the chair scraped against the tile floor, waking me from my thoughts.

Looking up I find myself staring into a pair of cold black eyes. Not expecting to meet such a cold look, a wave of fear rushes trough me and after noticing the honey-blond hair and pale complexion that accompanied the eyes, my fear only increases. He stood there stiff as a board, an emotionless expression masking his face, and gave me only a curt nod in greeting before taking his seat. Right. Next. To. Me.

Taking his hit that he didn't want to talk, I sifted myself so my back was towards him and flipped my hair to cover my face. From the corner of my eye and through my hair I could see his whole body go rigged and his face contort in to an emotion I couldn't describe.

_Jasper's POV._

During lunch a few of my questions were answered but sadly so many more were created as well.

I had discovered that both girls were Junior's, and the girl I saw this morning was Alana Willowby, so the other one was Isabella Swan. But those are things everyone knew.

Isabella Swan is the town chief's daughter who used to live with her mother in Phoenix. They had apparently gotten divorced when she was younger child. My first impression of her was that she was very quiet and shy and didn't like the attention very much. Well that was what her emotions said anyway.

Alana Willowby on the other hand was more of a mystery. No one really knew who she was, only that she was from Vancouver and she was here alone. No family, no friends, no nothing, completely alone. She wasn't as shy as Isabella, but she was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention, not unlike any other new student would be in their position.

But she wasn't just a mystery; she was plain out confusing to me. She had been sitting at a table with a group of other students in her age, when the one girl – Jessica – started gossiping about our family to Isabella. From the look on Alana's face you could see she was listening to what she was saying about us.

For some unknown reason to myself I found I was keeping watch of her emotions to see what she thought.

She started out feeling aggravated towards the two girls talking, to curiosity of what they were talking about, which I was expecting and use to when it came to the subject of my family and I.

"I can't read her mind" Edward hissed from across the table.

He was tarring apart a bagel in front of his mouth, making it seem like he was eating while he taking in a voice too low for humans to hear.

"What?" Rosalie hissed back.

"The new girl – Isabella – I can't read her mind" he said exasperated.

"How can that be?" Rose said infuriated.

"I don't know!" he answered angrily, while glaring at her, which she returned with the same passion.

"What about the other girl?" I asked

Edward turned to look at Alana, knowing already who I was talking about. His brows came together and he looked back to us.

"I can read her mind it's just a little more difficult, foggy is a way to describe it. I have to try to see her thoughts." He said with a shrug.

Nodding my head and choosing to ignore Rosalie hissing questions to Edward for answers on how he couldn't hear her thoughts, I strained my ears to the conversation at the other table across the room.

"They are . . . very nice-looking" Isabella stated and her friend agreed with a giggle. Rolling my eyes at the usual comment humans make I decided to go back to monitoring Alana's emotions which were currently feeling pity? Strange.

But it was better than the awe the other girls were sending in our direction. It was infuriating! We couldn't even enter a store without seeing and feeling stares of awe from every direction and from every human in a ten mile radius.

What was also the uncomfortable were the feelings of lust I got from most women and the occasional male as well.

Suddenly I was hit with a strong wave of anger and sorrow which caused me to grip the table from the crippling emotion.

"Jasper, man you alright there?" Emmett asked patting my back.

I nodded while my face scrunched up and fighting back the growl that was trying to escape because of the intensity of the emotions.

". . . Strong . . . emotions . . ." I manage to ground out.

Looking in the direction of the cafeteria entrance I see Alana quickly making her way out and the strong emotions following her.

She was the one with the strong emotions? What had made her so sad and angry?

Shaking my head I spent the rest of the lunch hour trying to calm myself down in time for my next class.

Once I had gotten there I notice two things; first most of the class was already there. I guess it took me longer than I thought to calm myself down. And second my usually vacant desk was now half occupied, by none other than Alana Willowby.

This time though her emotions weren't trying to cripple me, they were almost serene. As if she had no emotions at all or she was thinking of nothing and was so dazed out that no emotions were filling her.

Wait, wasn't she supposed to be a junior? What is she doing in a senior's class?

When I pulled back my chair and it scrapped against the floor, she finally came out of whatever she was in and looked up at me. Looking eyes with her I send a dose of fear so hopefully she would avoid me and whatever Alice's vision was wouldn't happen.

Giving her a curt nod in greeting I sit down hoping she will get the hint to leave me alone and not start a conversation like other humans tried to do when we first moved to Forks.

Luckily she turned her back to me and acted like I wasn't there at all.

One thing I wasn't counting on was her flipping her hair over her face to hide it and sending a dose of her sent towards me. I instantly froze.

Usually when I cot the scent of a human I had to fight my blood lust and urge to jump them to drink there sweet delectable blood. Being the newest family member and newest to the diet, my vampire urges are harder to fight then for the others.

But not this time.

When her scent it me I could smell vanilla, strawberries and something like fresh spring water, which was obviously her unique smell like everyone had, but with it came no blood lust. No urge to rip her throat out and kill her and no intense burning in my throat telling me to kill her.

What was going on? This wasn't normal. I've never heard another vampire coming across a human they didn't want to kill.

Turning away from her I take a deep breath of the class room. Only a small burn fills my throat, not the usual intense fire I got from a group of humans in close proximity with myself. I could feel myself starting to panic. What was going on?

Vampire doesn't usually get confused and when we do it doesn't end well.

Why aren't my senses working? Is there something wrong with me? What could have caused this to happen to me?

The scent.

I looked back to Alana who was now giving me a confused look, probable from me silently freaking out. Why after I smelt her my sense of smell stopped functioning?

"Are you alright?" a smooth voice said.

"No!" I hissed at Alana, who flinched from my voice

"Is there something I can do?" she asked nervously.

"Not unless you could stop existing" I growled at her before grabbing my things and storming out of the class room. Ignoring the shouts from the teacher for disturbing his class, I jog through halls in human speed, so not to blow are cover if someone append to see me.

Stopping at the entrance of the school to collect my thoughts, I notice the distant feelings of shock and hurt aimed towards me. Knowing exactly who's feeling they were, a let loose a frustrated growl and start running home.

Running in full vampire speed - not caring if I was seen – I shake my head trying to rid the odd anger I felt towards myself when I discovered that I had hurt her.

Letting out another fevered growl I try to run faster, hopping the forest breeze would clear my head of all these confusing questions.


End file.
